The Man In The Red Coat
by Valenil
Summary: none
1. Default Chapter

The Man In The Red Coat  
  
{Yes I used some of this from the Anime show Trigun. But I don't own  
  
Cartoon network or Trigun. And I don't own the name or quote  
  
"Vash The stampede or the Humanoid Typhoon " so don't bother me about that.}  
  
Prologue  
  
The setting is the year 2021 after the nuclear war. Now mankind is forced to Live in small towns with unknown nuclear power plant technology. Vash The stampede is a wanted man with 60 billion double dollars dead or alive.  
  
He carry's a silver plated custom-made 45 cal pistol, he wears a red trench coat, he has blond hare and is known as the humanoid typhoon .  
  
{I'm still working on the 1st chapter this was something to get you ready for the story} 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer {I don't own Cartoon Network or Trigun. Nor do I own the terms Vash The Stampede, the humanoid typhoon or the name Rem}  
  
Chapter One POV Vash: I awake to constant rumble of the truck I hitched a ride with, thinking to myself I'm a loner, a continuing traveler. Why is it like this? Why can't I remember.?  
  
The town we were entering quickly interrupted me, "welcome to Baker town" The driver said warmly.  
  
I noticed a saloon to the right, Stop here! I quickly added. I jumped out of the back of the rickety old truck, and made my way towards the Saloon.  
  
A poster cot my eye, I quickly read it "Wanted dead or alive Vash the stampede. Accused murderer of nearly ten thousand people. Reward is sixty billion double dollars"  
  
Man this town is after me too. Can't I get a little break for once? I said to myself jokingly The saloon that I entered was calm. I'll take a whisky bar tender, I said as I sat down at the bar. Sure but on one condition I need your gun sir. Alright, I pulled my sleek 45cal out of my holster, May I ask why? I said with a confusing look on my face.  
  
Its just mandatory cause ya never know when the legendary outlaw Vash The Stampede might show up.  
  
I know what you mean bar tender. I ensured as my pulse rose slightly. I quickly took a swig of whiskey dated 2010. When suddenly five suspicious Characters walked in, they drew their pistol's and said "hey you in the red coat!" Great their on to me, I said as I dove behind the counter. They immediately began shooting, the bar tender fell as blood came from his chest.  
  
I grabbed my gun and returned the favor, all were immediately down, and none were killed. Yes no fatalities I said in a congratulating tone. I immediately ran out of the town thinking I wont forget what you said Rem.  
  
{Okay this was short but the seconded chapter will be longer I promise I hope you enjoyed this and please review} Valenil 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, cartoon network or anything having to do with it.  
  
POV Vash  
  
Whooo.. I glad I got out of that.  
  
As I entered the city I noticed two women holding a poster, I quickly ease dropped on there conversation, "Were looking for Vash the stampede! Tell me were he is or what he looks like!" "Sorry ladies he's too dangerous for you" "Too dangerous,! Do you have any idea who we are? I'm Merrill Striph from the Burn-ard deli insurance society, and this is my partner Millie Thompson, You have to let us know what he looks like!"  
  
"Okay okay he wears earrings and has a Mohawk but I warn you this man is dangerous!"  
  
"Ugh we'll never find him"  
  
Wow they think its someone different here that's a relief,  
  
Look there he is the man in the red coat! Oh crap! I quickly run for some cover as I hear bullet's whistling towards me. Why are people always after me when I haven't done any thing wrong, and why am I crying. I don't know what gets into me sometimes, Whooo.. They finally stopped, That's a relief, wait what's that noise. I think to myself as I hear loud pounding.  
  
Suddenly this artificial giant appears from nowhere. "Check out my new robot, isn't he great?" "Now he will destroy you and this infernal city!" "Oh.. So you wont kill no matter what? You think your so pure...The sixty billion double dollars on your head proves other wis. Vash The Stampede! Put a sock in it Doc! I say with a snapping tone. I have no memory on what happened in the city of December! So therefore I shouldn't be guilty right? At this point I'm yelling at the crazed Doc trying to bear the past I have no memory of. "There is no way that you haven't had to kill trouble makers somewhere along the line"  
  
"You can beat the speed of my robot's fist, it travels at the speed of mach two." Well Doc lets just see about that. {ok I like to write koans so don't get mad when I do, Koans are noises like boom, or bang stuff like that} As soon as I finished my sentence I hear this loud BANG! And this fist is flying at me at mach two speed, I immediately return fire and dove away from the course of the fist. With five bullets the fist falls. "What! You beat my robot's fist with just six little bullets!" Not quit Doc, I still have one more, could be my lucky one. "No way! This is impossible, there's just no freaking way!" Blam! The giant robot goes down hard, the Doc immediately runs away. "This isn't the last you'll see of me Vash The Stampede!"  
  
"Did you hear that Millie? That's Vash The Stampede" "but he doesn't have a Mohawk Merrill" "Yeah that's odd, but that's him the legendary outlaw, the humanoid typhoon, Vash The Stampede!" {Ok this was a whole lout longer than the first, see told ya. Anyways I hope you liked it} Valenil 


End file.
